


No running from me

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: Jealousy gets the best of him and what follows is sweet
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	No running from me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!  
> Guess who should totally be studying but isn't.  
> This fic was started almost a month ago. I was asked to do some jealous Ethan, so I decided to combine it with this and boom.  
> I SINNED  
> Enjoy! <3

He was quiet on their way back home. Medical events can take away every last bit of energy and will to live one has. He could feel her hand in his, grip tight, her thumb tracing circles on his palm. She was probably wondering if she did something wrong. Which she didn’t, it wasn’t her that made him irritated. It wasn’t her that made his blood boil.

It was her goddamn ex.

If he knew the evening would end up like this, he wouldn’t even bother going out in the first place. This was not how their night was supposed to go, they both knew it. He really looked forward to spending the evening with her in his arms, dancing slowly, keeping her close and kissing her until he was out of breath, the rest of the world be damned. Except, he never got to do any of this, because as soon as they walked through the door, she was pulled away from him, and she didn’t even have a moment to breath, let alone steal him away from the commotion.

His blood boiled as he was pushed aside by Alec Michaels, Claire’s arms tucked beneath his as soon as he took Ethan’s spot by her side. He had no idea who he was at the time, but Claire eventually made her way back into doctor’s arms, for just one song. She told him that Alec was her ex-boyfriend and that she would give just about everything she had to be rid of him and back in Ethan’s arms. Unfortunately for both of them, young man didn’t quite ger the meaning of ‘no’ and dragged her along with him, introducing her to all the important people. She knew should she say something, he’d cause a scene, and it was the last thing she needed in that moment, so she really had no choice, and her pained expression did nothing, as Ethan couldn’t have seen it. Next time he saw her, she was waiting for him to get their coats. He hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead tenderly.

Now, sitting in the passenger seat of his car, looking at her as she drove, he couldn’t help the feeling of disappointment that settled in the pit of his stomach. All he wanted to do was spend his time with her, but he couldn’t even do that, and he didn’t want their evening to end like this. He reached over, taking a hold of her wrist and pressing his lips to the back of her hand. His eyes flickered to her, just in time to see her smiling.

Not even a moment has passed after they closed the front door, before he pulled her into his arms, reaching blindly for the music player, some random song playing as they swayed from side to side. She laughed as he led her in a circle, twirling her back into his arms, their noses touching slightly with each move they made.

Sometime later, he let her go, not without a lingering kiss, going to the kitchen while she retreated to their bedroom. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and took a sip, leaning heavily on the counter. How he got so lucky to get her in his life, he couldn’t figure out. Lord knew he didn’t have much luck with people in his life, and he wasn’t about to start complaining or asking questions. With a heavy sigh and a glass in hand, he walked slowly to their bedroom, looking at the floor as he moved. The apartment was quiet, not a sound to be heard, so nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he looked up at her. He felt his breath leave his lungs, stolen, kicked out by force.

Claire was standing in front of the mirror in the back of the room, in nothing more than a set of navy lingerie and thigh high, see-through stockings, her feet adorned by a pair of black heels. She let her hair down, allowing the locks to fall over her shoulders and back like a curtain.

Ethan felt his body reacting despite his best efforts, his whole posture changing, his grip on the glass tightening before he set it down with a soft clink, right after taking one final sip. She looked over to him, just in time to see him lean against the wall, smirk pulling on his lips, his eyes dark with desire. He trailed his gaze up her body, lingering on every part, each one arousing him beyond belief. Finally, their eyes met, her green ones curiously gauging his reaction.

“Are you just gonna stand there and look?” she whispered softly, unsure of his intensions. She knew that the evening was not ideal to say the least and she couldn’t help but feel as though she disappointed him or betrayed his trust. His attentive gaze told her a different story, though.

“Yes. But you can be sure that it’s not the only thing I’ll be doing tonight.” He nodded his head teasingly, taking a step towards her after a long moment.

Standing behind her, he looked into her eyes through their reflections in the mirror. His smirk was still in place, warming her up as she slowly realized that he wasn’t mad at her. Almost as though he read her mind, he kissed her shoulder softly, muttering against her skin.

“You do know that I’m not upset with you, right?” she was about to protest when he kissed her shoulder again. “Don’t try denying it, you’re looking like a child that stole a cookie and now feels guilty.” He moved his lips away from her body, looking into her eyes once again. “I’m not mad at you, I promise.”

“You just seemed so distant and pensive the whole time and I just… I’m sorry, he’s never been like this before. I have no idea what’s gotten into him-“

He turned her around abruptly, looping his arms around her waist to bring her closer to him before fitting his lips to hers in a searing kiss. She breathed him in, taken by surprise as his passion ignited her own. She allowed her lips to part, wide enough for his tongue to graze hers, the sensation making her eyes slide shut even tighter than before, the intensity of the kiss taking everything from her.

“For the most part, I was annoyed. I wanted to spend the evening with you in my arms. That asshole took that opportunity away from me. But what made up for it is this.” he turned her back around, his arms still around her, his chin on her shoulder. “You’re here. No matter what he did, said or thought, at the end of the day, you’re here, in my arms, and that’s all that matters to me.”

Claire smiled at him, blushing as he bit her shoulder playfully, his blue irises darkening with desire even more. His hands moved from her stomach, up to her arms, toying with the straps of her bra gently. Smirk came back onto his lips as he allowed his finger to slip beneath the material for a short moment.

“If I knew this was hiding beneath that dress of yours, I would have gotten you out of it sooner. Preferably, before we even left the apartment.” He left a line of kisses up the column of her neck, resting his lips against her ear, breathing a little heavier as his mind ran wild. “Just think of all the things I could do to you in all that time.” His finger grazed her nipple, causing her breath to hitch delicately.

“Now I wish you saw me getting ready. That version of evening sounds heavenly.” She spoke slowly and carefully, unsure of what his touch might do to her.

“Just so you know, I would have made a much bigger scene of kissing you tonight when I got a chance if I was aware of what was waiting for me.” He muttered, tracing the lines of her bra more acutely now. she had his full attention, her every breath, every look, every part of her now registered in his mind.

“Maybe you should have. I know I would have enjoyed it.” she breathed in, leaning her head to the side, allowing him to kiss her behind her ear. He laughed quietly, biting her earlobe.

“The night isn’t over yet. And I’m just getting started, Rookie.” His words ran straight through her, making her shiver.

Ethan moved his hands away from her body for just a second, tracing the lines of her sides with his fingertips, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. He gripped her hips, leaning forward, her body following suit.

“Brace yourself on the mirror.” He whispered and she immediately did as she was told. Her palms pressed against the frames on both sides, her fingers curling along the sides a little bit. “Are you feeling up for some fun?”

“Yes.” He answer was short and breathless as he squeezed her hips.

Ethan’s lips touched her hairline and moved down, leaving behind a trail of fire, burning up in both of them. He followed the line of her spine, getting lower and lower, paying attention to the back of her bra, his fingers running underneath the material once or twice before his lips resumed their journey. Once he got to the hemline of her panties, he was on his knees behind her. she was breathing heavily in anticipation, waiting for him to make his next move. Smirking at how willing she was, he ran his index finger over the material, noticing how soaked it was.

“Just how long have you been thinking about me? Was this your plan all along? Did you plan on teasing me with a sweet promise, only to pull away? Make me wait for you until we were alone?” he asked, question after question, knowing that each move he made caused her to be less and less capable of answering him. his fingers reached her clit, rubbing it through the soft material, causing her to fall forward further, a slight moan escaping her lips.

“My plan clearly worked if we’re- oh! If we’re here…” she managed to respond, being interrupted by him pinching her at her words. He leaned to the side, looking into her eyes in the mirror, playful sparks dancing in them.

“Now you’re here and you’re teasing me, knowing what it does to me. What should we do about it?” Ethan’s whisper was the only thing to be heard in the otherwise quiet room, mischief flaring up in them almost simultaneously.

“I want you to take me to bed. So bad it hurts.” She closed her eyes, moaning slightly at the last few words. Definitely aware of her impact on him, she smiled before whipping around, looping her arms around his neck, hauling him onto her. Their noses brushed against each other as she spoke breathlessly. “Make me feel good, show me I’m yours. Make me forget about everything else but you.”

She was met with an impatient growl as he grabbed her roughly, his hands gripping her backside, squeezing her flesh and practically running to the bed. He wrapped her legs around his waist, falling to his knees on the mattress, laying her across it. Leaning back, he allowed his eyes to drag up and down her body, devouring her whole before he descended upon her out of blue, fitting his lips to hers.

His hands were everywhere and nowhere at the same time, light and playful touches alternating the lingering, intense ones. Her fingers grasped the lapels of his suit jacket, pulling him closer to her for a short moment before she began sliding the material from his body, making him lean back. Making a quick work of the buttons of his shirt, she threw it away too, leaving it forgotten on the ground next to the bed.

“Someone is eager.” He teased her, kissing her neck, sucking on her skin, just enough to leave the mark. Her small whimpers spurred him on and combined with the tight grip she had on his hair, it was heaven on earth, in her arms.

“You have that effect on me. How can I possibly resist you when you’re looking at me like that?”

“Like what?” he muttered, pressing a hot kiss to her collarbone. “Like I can’t keep my hands off you?” As if only to prove his point, he swiped his palm across her hipbone as his lips touched her neck. “Like I can’t imagine my life without you?” He kissed her nose, leaning back just enough to look into her eyes. “Like I love you?” he kissed her lips, almost too tenderly, almost too much for her to handle. Moving along the line of her cheekbone, he whispered into her ear. “Like I want you?”

He slipped his hands beneath her back, undoing the fastening hastily and throwing the garment over his shoulder. With a smirk that would one day be her undoing, he leaned down, focusing his touches on her breasts, at the same time kissing her with the same passion she had for him.

“Like all I want to do is tie your hands to the bed and make you writhe in pleasure until you’re begging me to take you.” she listened to him, telling her everything he wanted to do to her, and the vision was almost too much for her. Claire arched into his touch, whimpering softly, her eyes closing.

“You won’t hear a word of complaining from me.”

“Oh really, Rookie? You want me to tie you up?” amusement was clear in his voice as he walked to the side of the room, picking up his tie. Once he returned to her, he touched her wrists lightly, looking deeply into her eyes, searching for her consent one final time. She nodded, smiling invitingly at him, offering her hands for him.

With controlled moves, he did a knot around her wrists, pulling them over her head, tying the tie to the headboard. His palms slid down her arms, outlining her body with care and attention, before he gripped her hips tightly, pulling her body down the mattress, making her upper body more stretched, reducing her ability to move even more.

“No running from me now.” he mused under his breath, bumping his nose against hers playfully.

Sitting back on his heels, he grabbed her ankle and raised it to his face, kissing it as he locked his gaze with hers. Making his way up her leg, he left a trail of fire and goosebumps in his wake, her nerve endings tingling. He almost reached the apex of her legs when she called out.

“You’re way too overdressed for the occasion. Level the playing field, Ramsey.”

His impatience gave its manifest in the way he almost ripped the remaining articles of clothing from his body, reaching for her underwear next, not wasting even a moment, eager to get her as close to him as he possibly could. Any previous thoughts of teasing her, of making her wait, flew out the window as soon as he saw her, tied to his bed in nothing but her smile, a glint in her eyes that told him that time for games was over. It was them, her and him, and nothing else.

Bracing himself on his arms, he pressed his lips to hers, taking her breath away as their bodies connected, moving in the same rhythm, their cries and whimpers muffled by their kisses. He was getting lost in her, in the way her hips were moving in perfect symphony with his, meeting him, thrust for thrust, their pace picking up, getting more and more frantic. In a moment of blind pleasure, he was suddenly flipped to his back, Claire now straddling him, smirking triumphally down at him. He blinked a couple of times, trying to grasp what exactly happened as she leaned forward, pecking him a couple of times.

“How did you- “

“I’m just that clever. Now, where were we?” she laughed quietly, beginning to move again, a lot slower than the pace he set for them previously.

She used her position to gauge his reaction, observe just how much pleasure she was bringing him, and how frustrated she made him. His growls were her indicator, telling her that she must have been doing something right, if he gripped her hips the way he did. He cursed under his breath, his head falling against the bed, eyes closing in ecstasy. In an attempt to be even closer to him, she leaned forward again, their chest pressed together, bodies still moving against one another. Her teeth bit down gently on his earlobe, pulling on it playfully, drawing an impatient groan from his lips, time and time again.

“You’re torturing me here.” He breathed, turning his head to look at her with eyes so dark with desire they seemed black. They continued their game, back and forth, pushing and pulling, kissing until they were breathless, climbing higher until with one bright flash of light, he was falling, hard, moving beneath her desperately, trying to prolong the sensation, ease his want and pull her along with him.

Whispering into her ear, time and time again, all the things he would never say out loud in public, he made her come shortly after, hugging her closely to his form, helping her along the way, touching her just right, stimulating all the right spots.

The room was quiet for a long moment, the air seemed heavy with the aftermath of their love, their cries carried in it, bouncing off the walls, ringing in their ears. She laid down next to him, his arms around her as her head rested on his chest, a content smile on their faces. Claire’s fingers traced unknown patterns on his skin, her eyelids becoming heavier with each minute that passed.

“What would I do without you?” she muttered softly, not looking at him. She could hear him take a deep breath before his hands gripped her beneath her arms, pulling her further up the bed so their eyes could meet.

“I’ll never let you find that out. You have me, Claire, that’s not going to change. And no one, not even the most persistent ex you have, is going to change that.” He spoke directly to her, looking deeply into her green eyes, sparkling in the light.

“I love you, you know.” She kissed him, long and delicate, before falling into his arms once more, sighing happily as she let sleep take her. Before they both were too far gone to hear it, she said. “And for the record, I only have one ex for you to kill.”

“Don’t tempt me or I might actually do that.”


End file.
